Happy To Have iNSaNiTy, Mm?
by Milkingcows
Summary: Everyone has an unnatural enemy, don't they? Well what are you supposed to do when you are forced to sing a cover of your favorite song with your enemy?  Rated M for some sexual content in future chapters, violence... and maybe some cursing.


That curving smile dancing on his lips. The way he twirled his hair in such a way that made Ted almost believe that he was doing it just to _piss him off_.

"I can't believe this!" Finally shouted the red haired male, eyes wide and fists shaking. "I will _never _sing that song with you! Not even if it's a concert! _I do not want to sing with someone of the likings of you_!"

The ravenette could only grin in reply, still twirling his hair. "Aww, but _Ted_," he whined, crimson eyes shining. "_Our voices blend so well together_... that's why they chose _us_ to cover it. They didn't chose Teto and Ruko, despite how well they are, they chose _us_."

But he said this as the other man stamped off.

* * *

><p>Childhood revalries. Whether it be over something so incredibly <em>stupid<em>. Over a fight picked by someone else, and you were dragged into it. _It being over something more than stupid_. Ruining the chances of you two ever being friends because of it. _It's like having your battles chosen for you. _

_Your enemies chosen for you_.

At the age of four and a half, both Ruko and Rook were pretty clear on how _different _they were. Taller than the average toddler, yet not too tall. About... as tall as a second grader would be, when they were still not even in kindergarten.

Rook was a little shorter, because, despite being the 'male' sibling, he would always be shorter than his sister.

So as the little black haired boy found an interesting dog to chase after ( in which, he did, because Rook absolutely _loved _dogs and always _would _love dogs at this point ), Teto and Ted decided to come to said park they were at. Well, they didn't decide. They were brought here by their parents. Ted went off to play on the swingset - he absolutely _loved _heights, after all - Teto went over to the slide, which was where Ruko was located.

Of course, little kids cannot pick their fights, but somehow Ruko and Teto's meeting ended with Teto being pushed _off _the slide and to the ground, and Ruko crying. Both brothers went over to see what was wrong, of course, but they were unknowing of what was to come.

"She pushed me!" cried Teto, pigtails bouncing as she shook with every sob, for she was now crying as well.

"She called me stupid!" retaliated Ruko, sticking out her tongue despite the tears.

Rook glanced over at the crying Teto, then at the 'oh-so-obviously' brother, and then frowned slightly. "Why did you call nii-san stupid?" he asked innocently, looking back down at the red-headed girl who cried.

Teto lifted her head and peered through her hands at the male who had just spoken to her. "Be-because-!" she hiccuped quietly. "She said she was a boy! But she isn't!"

Even at the age of four, Ruko had somehow declared herself male.

Rook cringed slightly when Ted spoke; he sounded somewhat scary, for a _five _year old. "She's not a boy!"

That had ended up with Teto and Ted's parents having to remove Rook from their son; Rook having a lost baby-tooth and Ted having a broken nose.

* * *

><p>At the mere the age of eight, when somehow Ruko and Teto became best friends, Rook found himself <em>still <em>hating Ted, and vice versa. _Not just because of the fight they had back when they were four_, but also, Ted had gone and torn up one of Ruko's five-page reports.

It was just a rivalry between the two that not even their own _siblings _could patch up.

So even at the age of sixteen a half, Ted being seventeen and a couple months, when they were both famous _singers _now, it was a rivalry to see which could sing better. And when that didn't work, they tried to see which could sell more albums, or could have their videos viewed more, or who could get more fans. They're only famous, it seems, because their sisters had become singers, and they had both asked their brothers to sing songs with them. _And now_, _now_, now they were famous and _still _hated each other. Though, around their sisters, they _tried _to get along, because Teto was quite sensitive when it came to her brother and what fights he got himself into, while Ruko didn't even give a care. _As long as her brother was alive, she was perfectly fine._ And she couldn't imagine him losing a fight with how tall he was and all.

Especially how sharp his canines were. Ha, his teeth...

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe... I just had to write this. This will be a 'continue-on' fanfiction in case I happen to lose my muse for 'No More Shizaya!', which has happened right about now. XD Don't worry, I'll update that fanfic either today or tomorrw; it's just right now I cannot write because I just can't.<strong>

**Ruko/Rook Yokune and Teto/Ted Kasane do not belong to me. I have no clue who they all actually belong to, but I know I do not own them. I just own the plot I am using for them.**

**Heh... RookxTed, anyone? **


End file.
